La Quête
by Skar
Summary: C'est Fini... Mon dernier chapitre pour cette fic est en ligne... Venuz lire ma nouvelle FIc... Harry Potter et la Quête Mystérieuse, suite du titre original de Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phoenix
1. La cicatrice

*** Je tien à dire que je n'ai aucun lien quelconque avec J.K.Rowling. Si c'était le cas, je serais éperdument riche...***  
  
*/* SvP ne pas copier en partie ou entièrement ce texte, © Skar 2003-2004, Fanfiction.net, SkarFiction.fr.st. Tous les personnages Harry Potter® sont © 1996-2004 J.K. Rowling, Bloomberry. Tous les personnages de SkarFiction.fr.st® sont © 2003-2004, Skar. *\*  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, regarda par la fenêtre : tout est paisible. Une douce rosée était déposée sur la verdure entourant la petite maison du 4, Privet Drive. Se disant qu'il avait dû faire un mauvais rêve, le jeune sorcier se recoucha.  
  
Plus tard dans la nuit, il se réveilla de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait une forte douleur a la tête. Tellement douloureuse qu'il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser... puis soudain, plus rien. Plus une seule douleur. Se posant des questions, il décida d'écrire à Dumbledore pour lui parler de cette étrange douleur qui étais différante à celles qu'il avait rencontrées précédemment. Il saisit un parchemin et une plume;  
  
" Cher Pr. Dumbledore,  
  
J'ai eu une atroce douleur à ma cicatrice aujourd'hui. Cette douleur était plutôt un pincement plutôt qu'a une douleur semblable a celle d'une brûlure. Cette douleur fût si... "  
  
Harry arrêta d'écrire, se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'écrire à Dumbledore. De peur de l'inquiéter, puisque maintenant il n'avait rien, il déchira la lettre. Décidant de sa recoucher, il ferma la lumière et s'étenda.  
  
Aux environs de 3h du matin, un heurt se fit entendre à la porte du hall. Harry se réveilla d et trouva bizarre que quelqu'un vienne frapper à cette heure de la nuit. Trois nouveaux heurts se firent entendre et le jeune sorcier devenu avec les yeux rond comme des balles de tennis. Sa cicatrice lui fit tellement mal qu'il sauta de son lit pour avant de réaliser que quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Il chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva point. Il se souvint alors que son vaillant directeur avait soigneusement pris la peine de caché sa baguette dans la maison. Il commença à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle les paroles du Professeur :  
  
"Si tu es en réel danger, tu trouveras ta baguette..."  
  
Sur cette penser, il devenu alors plus froid, soulager mais appeurer à la fois. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, jusqu'au moment ou il fallait ouvrir la porte. Soudain, il figea, pris de panique et de douleur. Il ouvra et fut pétrifier du regard.  
  
***** Voici ce qui conclu ce chapitre, cour mais qui en dit long, lisez et REVIWEZ pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Un nouveau chapitre s'en vient. Direction --- Le Terrier ***** 


	2. La Gazette du Sorcier

*** Je tien à dire que je n'ai aucun lien quelconque avec J.K.Rowling. Si c'était le cas, je serais éperdument riche...***  
  
*/* SvP ne pas copier en partie ou entièrement ce texte, © Skar 2003-2004, Fanfiction.net, SkarFiction.fr.st. Tous les personnages Harry Potter® sont © 1996-2004 J.K. Rowling, Bloomberry. Tous les personnages de SkarFiction.fr.st® sont © 2003-2004, Skar. *\*  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
« Tout le monde est à la recherche du célèbre Harry Potter, le survivant. Probablement que ce titre ne lui sera plus... Vous-Savez-Qui a encore frapper. Cette fois, il a attaqué un quartier Moldu, là où étais caché le jeune sorcier. Nous ne savons point s'il a survécu à cette nouvelle attaque. Aucun corps n'a été découvert, ni ceux des Dursley(tuteur du sorcier) ni celui de Harry. Nous ne savons s'ils se sont enfuit ou si le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a kidnappé. Bref, comme l'illustre la photo ci- contre, s'ils étaient présent lors de l'attaque, ils n'ont eu aucune chance. »  
  
Molly Weasley tournait en rond à la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier...  
  
-Ron, Crois-tu qu'il est en danger, demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Mais non voyons, il s'est sûrement enfuit, répondit-il à sa mère.  
  
En fait, il n'en savait trop rien. Il était encore sous le choque. Ron tourna les talons et monta les escaliers d'un air maussade. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se coucha de tout son long sur son lit. Il resta couché pendant une heure, là à rien faire. Il se releva et couru au rez-de- chaussée ;  
  
-Maman, Hermione peut-elle venir pour le reste de l'été, S.V.P.  
  
Elle acquiesça et Ron repris une course vers le grenier pour lui écrire une lettre ;  
  
« Hermione, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à t'annoncer, a moins que tu l'es déjà appris. J'aimerais que tu viennes ici pour le reste de l'été. Ma mère est d'accord. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire à part que j'attends tes nouvelles...  
  
AuRevoir, Ron »  
  
Il plia le parchemin et la glissa dans l'enveloppe et s'approcha de son hibou ;  
  
-Coq, j'ai une mission pour toi ...  
  
Sur c'est parole, le petit hibou se mis à sauter partout et à pousser des cries aiguë.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Une journée passa et Ron n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Hermione. Il commença drôlement à s'impatienter. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il décida de ... ... ... faire ses devoirs. Bien sûr, le Pr. Rogue leurs avait donné des tonnes et des tonnes de travaux.  
  
Attendant que le temps passe, il regarda les oiseaux, lut un livre, joua dans le jardin, et cela jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit.  
  
************************  
  
Merci à mes REVIWER ; Suprimal Voldemort, Philippe Griffondor, twity, siriette, mimi.  
  
Pour la suite, il y aura un nouveau perso, en fait, + ou - nouveau. Nous reverrons Harry. Et direction Pré-au-Lard!!! 


	3. La Protectrice

*** Je tien à dire que je n'ai aucun lien quelconque avec J.K.Rowling. Si c'était le cas, je serais éperdument riche...***  
  
*/* SvP ne pas copier en partie ou entièrement ce texte, © Skar 2003-2004, Fanfiction.net, SkarFiction.fr.st. Tous les personnages Harry Potter® sont © 1996-2004 J.K. Rowling, Bloomberry. Tous les personnages de SkarFiction.fr.st® sont © 2003-2004, Skar. *\*  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Venant juste de se réveiller, Harry se trouva ailleurs que dans le domicile des Dursley. Ne pouvant comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il s'accroupit et regarda autour de lu. Pas de sol ni de haut: le néant. Une lueur bleu-vert flottait autour de lui et aperçus des vagues de couleur rouge et verte flotter au loin. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un?" sont les seuls mots qui sortie alors de sa bouche. L jeune sorcier se sentait bien, humble même. L'esprit vide de toutes douleurs. Se sentant en sécurité, il se leva et se mis à marcher en direction d'une lueur dorée. Plus il avançait, plus il arrivait à distinguer la silhouette d'une grande dame. De nouvelles silhouettes se dessinèrent autour de la dame. Il sut reconnaître des chats ainsi qu'un petit chiot.  
  
-Bonjours M. Potter, dit la grande dame, tu te sens bien?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas...  
  
-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne vous veux aucun mal, reprit- elle.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous?, demanda le jeune homme en regardant fixement la dame.  
  
-Je me nomme Arabella, je suis ta protectrice, la voix qui ta guidé depuis ta première année à l'école des sorciers. Je peux déceler par ton aura que tu as présentement un esprit saint mais confus, c'est bien.  
  
-Un quoi, une aura vous dites. Qu'est-ce? Lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Tu voix la lueur turquoise qui t'englobe, voici une aura.  
  
Elle pris une légère pause avant de poursuivre et ouvra la bouche;  
  
-Nous avons peu de temps, nous sommes présentement à Pré-au-Lard. Comme tu peux voir, on dirait plutôt ... rien. Mais nous sommes bien dans la seule ville de sorciers du Royaume-Uni. Par contre nous sommes dans un monde parallèle. Nous sommes ici dans le Jardin des Runes. Un endroit où les sorciers peuvent venir se reposer de tout trouble, mais bien sûr il faut savoir s'y rendre.  
  
Confus, Harry regarda la grande dame, ouvra la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il se fit couper;  
  
-Désolé très cher, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. La situation est grave, tu dois dire a Dombledore que tu es en danger et que je ne peux plus t'aider. Le Maître des Ténèbres ta retrouvé. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps pour achever ton apprentissage de la magie. Si tu veux survivre, tu devras devenir plus que tu es maintenant, être plus connu et plus aimer pour être sûr de toujours avoir de l'aide à tes côtés.  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air sérieux et poursuivra;  
  
-Pour l'instant, je me dois de te le donner, lui dit la dame en lui tendant un objet.  
  
-Quessé?  
  
-Un talisman, il te protégera et nous aidera à ne pas perdre contact...  
  
Harry regarda le collier et remarqua qu'il y avait deux liquide qui flottait dans la petite fiole accrochée à une corde dorée.  
  
-A quoi servent les liquide? demanda Harry.  
  
Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa question que tous devint noir et il ne vit plus rien...  
  
*****  
  
Merci a mes reviewers: arwen potter, Luna et Saael'.  
  
J'ai une question: QUE PRÉFÉREZ-VOUS, DE PETITS CHAPITRES QUI SORTENT CHAQUE SEMAINE OU DE LONGS CHAPITRES QUI SORTENT AUX 2 SEMAINES???  
  
S.V.P. Reviwer.  
  
Message à Breizhonat; en espérant que tu ne seras pas offusqué que j'ai pris ton idée de talisman!!!  
  
Message à Emma; Merci pour ton idée de mondes parallèles. Je vais essayer de jongler avec plusieurs mondes  
  
Prochain chapitre, direction --- Le Terrier, et Poudlard!!! 


	4. L'Ordre

*** Je tien à dire que je n'ai aucun lien quelconque avec J.K.Rowling. Si c'était le cas, je serais éperdument riche...***  
  
*/* SvP ne pas copier en partie ou entièrement ce texte, © Skar 2003-2004, Fanfiction.net, SkarFiction.fr.st. Tous les personnages Harry Potter® sont © 1996-2004 J.K. Rowling, Bloomberry. Tous les autre personnages son SkarFiction.fr.st® et © 2003-2004, Skar. *\*  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
-Hermione !!! s'écria Ron.  
  
Ron sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie...  
  
-Y'a longtemps qu'on s'étais vue, j'avoue que je m'ennuyait, lui répond-t- elle.  
  
-Alors la bulgarie?  
  
-En fait, j'ai passé de très bons moments avec Viktor mais j'ai détesté son pays...  
  
-À part de ca, ton été, tu t'es amusé?  
  
-Génial, j'ai été en Océanie, j'ai visité un village sorcier et je me suis baigné dans un étang d'eau orange!!! Mon père m'a promis d'y retourné à Noël et de plus... ... ... Toi et Harry , vous venez avec nous!!!  
  
Le visage de Ron s'assombrit, baissa la tête et resta silencieux. Hermione le regarda et lui releva la tête de sa main droite, elle vie que les yeux de son ami étaient rouge...  
  
-Que ce passe t'il?  
  
Ronald ne parla pas, il ne fit que pointé du doit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. La jeune fille le pris et regarda la photo et ne qu'une simple maison détruite. Elle ne savait a quoi ressemblait la maison de Harry et s'est en lisant le texte qu'elle compris la douleur de Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****/ Cette partie nous retourne en arrière, au même moment où Ron append l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. \*****  
  
-Minerva très chère, approché SvP...  
  
Dombledore montra la lettre qu'il avait reçu à l'instant. Le Pr. McGonagall leva sa main ver la bouche, comme si elle allait s'effondrer.  
  
-Professeur, est-ce possible? demanda la grande dame.  
  
-J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit le vieil homme  
  
-Nous ne pouvons rester ici à rien faire.  
  
-SvP pouvez-vous recontacter Figg et Fletcher ainsi que les autres. Nous partirons à sa recherche.  
  
***** Un peut plus tard... *****  
  
-Merci d'être venu si vite, dit le Pr. Dombledore en s'adressant à ses convive.  
  
Il regarda chaque personne autour de la table avant de poursuivre;  
  
-Chère Mrs. Figg, il y a si longtemps que je ne vous avait pas vue.  
  
-Très heureuse.  
  
-Bonsoir Severus, heureux de vos nouveau cartier?  
  
-Bien sûr Albus...  
  
-Rumus, j'imagine que vous vous portez bien, et le chien aussi...  
  
-Très bien.  
  
-Très cher Mondingus Fletcher, il y a un bail que l'on s'est revu!!!  
  
-Très heureux, répondit le petit homme d'un ton sec.  
  
Il y eu un moment de silence. Dombledore pris un air sombre avant de leur parler;  
  
-Comme vous savez, Mr. Potter a disparut, je tien à ce que tout le monde participe à cette recherche. Rumus, vous et votre chien allez surveiller la maison des Jeux-du-Sorts. Severus, allez à Londre, trouvez-vous des vêtement moldu car vous allez dans les rues. Et vous, allez patrouiller Pré- au-Lard, dit-il en regardant la dame Figg avec Mondingus. Moi et Mrs. McGonagall allons allez patrouiller tous les endroits sorcier qu'il connait...  
  
Tous acquiescèrent et disparurent en un éclaire... Albus et Minerva se trouvèrent désormais à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
-Croyez-vous que de contacter l'Ordre du Phoenix fut une bonne idée? demanda McGonagall.  
  
-C'est risqué mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si Harry se fait attraper par Voldemort, ce sera notre monde tout entier qui sera plongé dans le noir, répondit le vieil homme.  
  
-Qu'allons nous faire lorsqu'on le trouvera?  
  
-L'Ordre du Phoenix accueillera trois nouveaux membres.  
  
-Qui seront...  
  
-Harry Potter bien sûr ainsi que Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'ils serons à la hauteur.  
  
-En fait, ... , non. Voici pourquoi je compte sur vous et les autres pour faire leurs éducation à un régime avancé.  
  
Dombledore regarda le ciel d'un air songeure. "Il devront travailler jusqu'à 3h de plus que les autres étudiant, vont-ils y arrivé?" Dombledore regarda McGonagall en recherche d'une réponce.  
  
-Je n'ai pas peur pour Hermione mais pour Ronald par contre... je suis septique, répondit la vieille dame.  
  
Après 30 minutes de marche, les deux collègues s'arrêtèrent devant le Trois Ballais et ils entrèrent tout les deux. Ils commendèrent une bière au beurre chacun et allèrent s'assoire. Et discutèrent longuement avant de se levé de table et repartir vers Poudlard. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, ils allèrent s'asseoir autour d'une table amménagé dans le bureau de Dombledore.  
  
-Nous devrions peut-être inviter les deux jeunes amis de Harry à se joindre à nous, pour ainsi commencer leurs apprentissage...  
  
-Très bonne idée très chère. Voulez-vous leur écrire une lettre vous-même Minerva? demanda l'homme au lunette en forme de demi-lune.  
  
-Pourquoi pas!!!  
  
Elle sorti une un plume qui ressemblait drôlement à une plume à papote mais d'un teint rouge au lieux d'un teint vert. Elle posa la plume sur un parchemin, ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcis et la plume se mis à écrire toute seule... Une fois le message terminer, Minerva rangea la plume et donna le parchemin au vieux barbu qui se trouvait devant elle. Il saisi la morceau de papier qu'il lut à voix haute. Ensuite il en fit une petite boulette qui pouvait tenir dans la main et la lança. La boule s'éleva rapidement vers le plafond et juste avant de le toucher, la boulette s'immobilisa. Le vieux Professeur leva la main vers le parchemin chiffonné (il était loin d'y toucher) il dit d'une voix normale "COPIUS PAPIRUS 2". La boulette se mit à tournoyer et redevenu alors un parchemin lisse comme un neuf. La feuille se mit à tourner sur elle même, si vite qu'elle n'était presque plus visible. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de bouger, elle était devenu double. Deux parchemins. "ENVELOPPUS" dit le vieil homme, mais cette fois, leva l'autre main comme s'il voulait les attraper. Les lettres se plièrent d'elles-mêmes et un nuage de poussière les couvrit et disparut 2 secondes après. Les lettres étaient désormais devenue enveloppé. Il les saisi et les donna à McGonagall. À son tour, elle les saisit et les mit sur la table. Elle prit sa baguette, dit "TELEPORTUM" et les enveloppes ont disparut.  
  
-Bonne soirée Minerva, dit le vieil homme.  
  
-Vous de même...  
  
*********************  
  
Encore un autre chapitre de fini. Si la tendance se maintien, mes chapitres seront de plus en plus long!!!  
  
Message Pour ; Breizhonat : Merci pour ta REVIEW... Il y a longtemps que j'attendais ton message!!! Merci!!!  
  
Merci également à Wynzar et pimousse fraise pour vos REVIEW.  
  
Prochain Chapitre ------ Poudlard, les Dursley ainsi que le VRAI Pré-au- Lard !!! 


	5. La Chose

*** Je tien à dire que je n'ai aucun lien quelconque avec J.K.Rowling. Si c'était le cas, je serais éperdument riche...***  
  
*/* SvP ne pas copier en partie ou entièrement ce texte, © Skar 2003-2004, Fanfiction.net, SkarFiction.fr.st. Tous les personnages Harry Potter® sont © 1996-2004 J.K. Rowling, Bloomberry. Tous les personnages de SkarFiction.fr.st® sont © 2003-2004, Skar. *\*  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
*/*** Bienvenue dans le présent!!! :-))) ***\*  
  
"Vous êtes demander à une réunion des plus importantes. Votre présence est requise. Le plus vite possible serai le mieux. Pour votre sécurité et celle de votre ami Harry. Vous ne rentrerez pas de l'été. Voici un liste de chose à apporter;  
  
Vous!!! tout simplement.  
  
Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dombledore  
  
Prenez la poudre de cheminette et dites « Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du lard de Poudlard, apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir. » suivi de votre nom COMPLET.  
  
Merci!"  
  
Hermione et Ron furent tout à fait stupéfait de cette lettre. Il furent bouche bée pendant un bon moment et ensuite ... ;  
  
-Maman, moi et Hermione partons pour Poudlard dès aujourd'hui, dit le jeune rouquin a sa mère.  
  
-Quoi... déjà? Ginny, vite, fait tes bagages, tu part à Poudlard aujourd'hui...  
  
-Non maman, moi et Hermione SEULEMENT.  
  
-Mais pourquoi?  
  
Hermione lui tendis sa lettre et Molly Weasley se mis à la lire.  
  
Comment sa il ont besoin de vous? vous êtes encore des adolescent...  
  
-Lisez plus bas, dit alors la jeune fille au cheveux entremêlé.  
  
-Bon d'accore, si c'est pour votre sécurité, c'est bon.  
  
-Tu vien Mionne, On s'en va...  
  
-Ohohohoho .. ooooo. Où allez-vous comme sa. Et vos bagage???  
  
-Pas de bagage!!! Et par la poudre de cheminette...  
  
Ron donna un petit calin à sa mère ainsi que Hermione.  
  
-Faites attention à vous, envoyez moi une lettre dès que vous serez arrivés.  
  
Ron pris un peu de poudre et en jetas dans le feu qui pris des couleurs vives. Ron entra dans le feu qui le chatouillait et...  
  
- Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du lard de Poudlard, apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir ... Ron Weasley, dit le jeune garçon...  
  
Rien ne se produis.  
  
-Ron, dit Hermione, tu doit dire Ronald...  
  
-Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du lard de Poudlard, apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir ... Ronald Weasley!!!  
  
-À mon tour... , elle pris place dans le feu et... Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du lard de Poudlard, apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir ... Hermione Granger!!!  
  
-Bon, je crois que je n'aurai pas plus d'explication... tu dois te faire à l'idée ma vieille, ton fils devien un homme, ce dit Molly Weasley. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dursley dormait toujours lorsque quelqu'un frappa à a porte de sa chambre ;  
  
-Allez debout petit, dit d'un ton sec LA Marge.  
  
Marge étais "la chose" qui lui servait de tante. Elle est tellement grosse que son derrière a presque besoin de deux chaises pour se poser. Harry détestait beaucoup cette femme. Dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, ils se haïssaient mutuellement. La femme vivait à la campagne et avait un jardin. Non pas un jardin de potager mais un jardin pour ses vieux chiens.  
  
Dudley aimait bien la tante Marge mais de là allé vivre chez elle, il ne pouvait à présent plus la supporter.  
  
-Oui, Oui j'me lève, rugis Dudley Dursley en ronchonnant.  
  
-Essais de te dépècher, mes petits chiens veulent aller s'amuser avec toi dans le jardin.  
  
-Pas question, rugis Dudley en ouvrant la porte. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, j'ai frôler la mort quarte fois...  
  
-Ne dit pas de bêtise, ils ne feraientt pas de mal à une mouche... lui répondit-elle sèchement avec un rictus.  
  
-Quoi? repris le jeune homme sans hésitation. Je ne suis pas une mouche moi, ils n'hésitent jamais pour me faire mal...  
  
-Tu te tais et tu y vas sinon tu ne mangera pas ton dîner.  
  
-Si au moins Harry serai ici il te donnerai une leçon... dit Dudley dans sa barbe.*  
  
-Quoi? coupa la tante Marge. Continue si tu l'ose...  
  
Dudley tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, se pris une toast et alla s'asseoir dans le solarium. Un nuage gris épais se forma devant Dudley. Pris de panique, il alla se cacher derrière le fauteuil où il s'étais assis. Il entendit un drôle de tintement et le nuage s'effaça pour ensuite faire place à une silhouette familière.  
  
-Harry, c'est toi??? demanda le jeune rondelet.  
  
-Oui!!!  
  
Un moment de silence fut.  
  
-Que c'est-il passé à Privet Drive? reprit-il.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveiller et mon lit étais dans un amas de ruine... Toi où étais tu passé?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, dans le ... Le Jardin des Runes je crois...Là, où sommes nous?  
  
-Chez la tante Margwwe. Répondit le jeune Dursley d'un ton de dégoût.  
  
-Où sont Vernom et Pétunia?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, il se sont loué une chambre pour la semaine. Mais moi, je suis cloué ici, avec elle...  
  
-À qui parles tu Dudley, aboya la grosse femme qui venait d'entré dans la pièce.  
  
Le visage de la grosse femme devint rouge. Harry eu envie de pouffé de rire.. Mais il se retenu.  
  
-Sort d'ici sale petit vaut rien... lanca Marge.  
  
-Quoi? Pourquoi ferais-je ça? rétorqua Harry.  
  
-Parce que tu n'ai pas chez toi et que je t'ordon...  
  
-Vous me quoi??? Coupa Harry. Je vois que vous ne vous rappelez pas notre dernière rencontre!!!  
  
-Oh oui je m'en rappelle, mais je sais que tu n'es rien sans ton morceau de bois**... dit-elle avec un léger rictus.  
  
-Tu peux croire ce que tu veux mais, à ta place, je ne m'avancerais pas en terrain ennemie lorsque l'on ne le connais pas...  
  
Dudley partie se chercher une autre toast comme si de rien étais mais fut coupé par LA Marge qui le saisi par le collet.  
  
-Mon petit Dudley... dit à ta tante Marge, pourrrrquoi tu as laisser entré cette CHOSE.  
  
Dudley ne répondit pas par peur mais il devenue de plus en plus bleuté...  
  
-Lâche le Marge, cria Harry. Il ne t'a rien fait.  
  
-Ho oui il a fait qelque chose... il ta fait entré.  
  
Les yeux de Harry tourna au rouge. Il sentie la colère et la haine l'envahir. Il leva les mains vers elle et elle commença alors à s'élever. Le jeune homme s'écria "lâche le" d'un ton sec. Se qu'elle fit. "SLOPUS" cria-t-il. La grosse tante s'effondra. Harry redevint alors normale.  
  
-Merci, dit Dudley du ton apeuré mais confiant.  
  
-S'N'ai rien...  
  
-Elle n'ai pas morte quand même?  
  
-Non, elle dort, elle ne se rappellera plus de rien demain.  
  
Harry regarda la grosse dame et la pointa du doigt. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" dit il d'une voix calme...  
  
Il transporta la Femme jusque dans son lit... d'un simple signe de doigt.  
  
-Que ce passe-t-il Harry? Depuis quand tu apparaît comme ça et tu ne pouvait pas faire de magie en dehors de ton école avant...  
  
-Je sais, j'ai apprie que j'ai un don spéciale; La magie sans baguette(il se trouve que je ne pouvait pas utiliser ma baguette donc la magie sans baguette...). On m'a donné ce talisman, il m'apprend beaucoup. J'apprend des sort, comme ça, dans ma tête. De plus, je peu me téléporté...  
  
-Je ne sais pas si cette découverte est si géniale... dit Dudley d'un ton plus ou moins inquiet...  
  
-A quoi ca te sert?  
  
-Je peu partir quelquepart en un claquement de doigt... et là, justement, je part pour Poudlard.  
  
-Là, maintenant???  
  
-Oui, Aurevoir!!!  
  
-Donne moi de tes nouvelles...  
  
-Oui, oui, répondit Harry, surpris de la demande.  
  
Il se mit à faire des signe dans les air avec ses main et un nuage de fummé apparu avec qu'il disparaisse. Dudley étais vraiment stupéfait, il n'avait jamais vu Harry usé de sa magie.  
  
-Oh non, Tanta Marge... S'écria Dudley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jamais un désastre aussi important n'est survenue à Pré-au-Lard. Alors qu'un regroupement d'anciens aurors se trouvait à La Baguette Magique De Tante McWilliams, petit pub adjacent au Trois Ballais, quatre Mange-Morts on fait une invasion surprise à ces aurors. Une attaque aussi violente que celle du 4 Privet Drive(quartier moldu). Le manque d'auror en Angleterre vas être dramatique si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continue. Le ministre Fudge n'a pas fait d'entraînement d'auror depuis un bail puisqu'IL pensait que Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom étais mort. Il avait tous faux."  
  
-Vous voyer Minerva, la situation est critique, il faux former Ron et Hermione, Domledore prononça ces mots comme si il savait ce qu'il fallait faire.  
  
-Ron devrait bientôt arrivé mais je ne sais pas où est Hermionne donc peut- être n'a t'elle pas de cheminé.  
  
-En espérant qu'Harry saura se débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trouvé.  
  
*****************************  
  
* Noter que la barbe de dudley n'est que métaphore puisqu'il est poilu tel une beignoire....(LOL)  
  
** Le morceau de bois faisant allusion à sa baguette magique.  
  
Encore un autre chapitre de fini et encore plus long. Un peu de sarcasme pour alléger et détendre le texte!!! (  
  
Merci Breizhonat pour ton encouragement!!!  
  
Merci tout de même à mes lecteur qui ne Review pas mais vous pourriez vous forcer un peu(ca ne prend que 2 min.).  
  
Direction ----- On reste à Poudlard 


	6. L'Ordre du Phoenix

*** Je tien à dire que je n'ai aucun lien quelconque avec J.K.Rowling. Si c'était le cas, je serais éperdument riche...***  
  
*/* SvP ne pas copier en partie ou entièrement ce texte, © Skar 2003-2004, Fanfiction.net, SkarFiction.fr.st. Tous les personnages Harry Potter® sont © 1996-2004 J.K. Rowling, Bloomberry. Tous les personnages de SkarFiction.fr.st® sont © 2003-2004, Skar. *\*  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
-Ron, tu es là? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Oui, où es-tu?  
  
-Tout près...  
  
Il fesait si noir dans la pièce que même le foyer ne pouvait les aider à voir.  
  
-Bonjour monsieur, madame. Dit une petite créature pas plus haute que trois pieds.  
  
-Bonjour, dit Hermione toute contente de voir un elfe de maison. Êtes-vous payer petit?  
  
-Hermione!!!, ce n'ai pas le moment, dit Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
  
-Veillez me suivre... dit alors l'elfe d'une voix humble.  
  
Les deux amis suivirent le petit elfe qui tenait une lampe à la main jusqu'au fond de la pièce. L'elfe toucha le mur avec son index et fit un signe. Une porte ouvra et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dombledore.  
  
-Professeur?, vos invité sont arrivé.  
  
-Merci Tweety.  
  
Ron et Hermione venait d'entendre la douce voix de leur directeur.  
  
-Chers amis, veuillez prendre place.  
  
Leur directeur montra une table au fond de la salle. Tout trois s'acièrent et Dombledore cogna trois fois sur la table. Le chaise vide furent remplacer par d'autre sorcier qui venait de transplaner. Il y avait; McGonagall, Rogue, Sirius, Lupin, et deux autres personnes. Dombledore fit les présentations.  
  
-Mrs. Figg, Mr Fletcher, voici Roonald Wesley et Hermione Granger. Ron, Hermione, voici Arabella Figg et Mondingus Fletcher. Nous sommes tous ici pour former l'Ordre du Phoenix. Nous subirons un entraînement d'auror pour protéger le monde des sorciers. Nous serons 10 en tout. Nous et Harry, dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé. Il s'assit et continua. Vous suivrez tous un entraînement d'auror. Nous nous devons d'aidez nos semblable. C'est pourquoi je vous ai contacter. Vous avez tous une des qualité requise. Vous êtes sois proche du centre d'attraction; Harry Potter ou avez une forte puissante magique. Vous apprenderez le duel, la potion, les métamorphoses, ainsi que le vole, des choses utiles tel que transplaner et la cerise sur le gâteau; devenir tous des Animagis.  
  
Le vieil homme pris une pause puis poursuiva...;  
  
-Avez-vous quelque chose à divulguer?  
  
-Je l'ai trouvé, dit alors la grande dame du fond. Je l'ai fait venir au Jardin des Runes. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire comment se rendre ici.  
  
-Bien, au moins, nous savons qu'il est en vie.  
  
-Professeur?, demanda Arabella.  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Je lui es donné mon talisman... pour le protéger...  
  
-Si vous l'avez fait, j'imagine que vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix.  
  
Se fut silence pendant un cours moment avant que vieil homme barbu recommence à parler.  
  
-Excusez-moi Professeur? Demanda Hermione  
  
-Oui? répondit Dombledore.  
  
-Que faisons-nous ici? Nous ne somme pas trop jeune pour faire d'un groupe de défense?  
  
-En fait, oui mais, moi ainsi que le Pr. McGonagall avons pris la décision de vous faire part de nos projets. Vous suivrez SI vous voulez seulement.  
  
-Je suis des vôtres Professeur... dit alors Ron d'un ton confiant.  
  
-Heureux de l'entendre...  
  
-Moi de même, réplica Hermione.  
  
-Moi je refuse.  
  
Un petit homme se leva...  
  
-Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour ce genre d'entraînement intensif...  
  
-Je comprend votre choix Mondingus.  
  
Dombledore n'eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le petit homme disparut.  
  
-Ceci conclut notre réunion, dit doucement le Pr. Dombledore. Je tien à dire à tout le monde que désormais, nous devons nous appeler sous nos prénom. Nous faisons partie d'un ordre strict, il nous faut tout de même quelques affinités... Je vous donnerai bientôt un document de ce que vous devrez vous procurez, ainsi que de se que nous apprenderons. Ron, Hermione, suivez moi. Je vais vous montré vos quartiers personnel.  
  
Le vieux barbu se leva et fit signe de main aux autres de quitter. Les deux jeunes suivirent l'homme au lunette en demi-lune. Ils traversèrent le château au complet jusqu'à un portrait.  
  
-Betty Crochue, dit le vieil homme.  
  
Le tableau pivota et les laissa entrer. Ils se trouvèrent dans une pièce sombre.  
  
-LUMOS.  
  
Il traversa la salle et se rendit vers un murs jaune et violet.  
  
-APPARATUM DORMITORUM, reprit-il  
  
Une porte apparut et il l'ouvra et laissa passer le deux jeunes sorciers.  
  
-ÉCLAIRUM. Dit-il encore.  
  
-Wow!!! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.  
  
La vaste salle était plus grande que la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il y avait deux foyers, une dizaine de sofa de LUXE, des tableaux, des tables, une sorte de table, deux salles de bains. Le tout est dans un décor tel celui de Poudlard sauf qu'il est dans des couleur plus gaie. Des teinte de rouge et d'or par ici et du bleu et vert par là.  
  
-Je vous présente vos quartiers, à Harry et à vous.Ainsi que trois autre personne peut-être. Ce peut être Ginny ou même Drago si vous voulez. Moi, je vous conseille de ne pas en parler à personne et de n'inviter personne sauf en cas d'urgence. Ici, c'est un repère secret qui se doit de le rester.  
  
Il prit une pause et regarda les petits sorcieers dans les yeux.  
  
-Vous ne ferez plus rien avec les Griffondor. Vous suivrez les cours les plus important avec les autres et vous mangerez avec les professeurs!!! Je vous nomme Préfet-en-Chef. Ici, vous ferez vos devoir, vous dormirez, vous apprendrez. Il va de soit que si votre comportement laisse à désiré, vous retournerez avec les autres et se sera fini l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
  
Il prit une autrepause avant de poursuivre...  
  
-Voici vos divan pour vous reposer, regarder le feu ou pour parler. Là-bas, il y à des table pour faire vos devoir ou pour faire une partie d'échec peut-être ,Ron, tu m'invitera un jour. Ici vous aurez un terrain de duel(dès que vous saurez le faire apparaître.). Voici un petit élévateur pour les elfes. Vous pouvez commander de quoi manger en inscrivant ce que vous désirez sur un papier et de l'envoyer en bas par ce trou, les elfes vous feront monter votre repas en moins de 15 minutes, Hermione, j'ai offert au elfes 10 gallions par semaine. Maintenant, vos chambres. Vous aurez tous des chambres séparées. Il y à un escalier par chambre. Attention, les escalier bouge à Poudlard. Pour finir, il y a aussi deux salles de bains au fond de la pièce.  
  
Les deux amis restèrent bouche bée pendant toute la période de démonstration de Dombledore.  
  
-Je ne peut croire que tout ca c'est à nous, s'exclama Ron.  
  
-Vous pouvez le croire. Bonne nuit tout les deux, il y à des uniformes de Poudlard là-haut. Demain nous partirons pour le Chemin de Traverse. Ron, Hermione, vous aurez chacun besoin de beaucoup de chose... le tout payer par Poudlard. Hermione, Ron... Bonne Nuit.  
  
-Albus... dit Hermione.  
  
-Bonne nuit, dit alors Ron.  
  
Le professeur tourna les talons mais s'arrêta.  
  
-Oh oui! j'oubliais. Le mot de passe est : Betty Crochue. Mais vous pouvez le chaner à votre guise. Ensuite, il y à la formule : APPARATUM DORMITORUM. Je vous demanderai de ne pas éteindre les chandelles sauf celle de votre chambre.  
  
Il retourna les talons et partie pour de bon.  
  
Ron et Hermione partirent se coucher sans dire un mot.  
  
*********************************  
  
Un nouveau chapitre de fini. Je tient à dire que nous sommes désormais à 3 semaines de la rentrée...  
  
Merci à lady-be, Lunicorne, arwen potter et Breizhonat!!!  
  
Message à;  
  
Breizhonat; la scène de la tante Marge est flou parce que la suite n'est pas en ligne... tu en sauras plus... plus tard.  
  
arwen potter; Harry et Dudley ont oublier leurs querelles puisqu'ils ne voyait plus personne donc, ils ont essayé de se contenir le temps de leur rencontre...  
  
Allors un gros merci à mes reviewer!!! 


	7. Le Chemin des Trouvailles

*** Je tien à dire que je n'ai aucun lien quelconque avec J.K.Rowling. Si c'était le cas, je serais éperdument riche...***  
  
*/* SvP ne pas copier en partie ou entièrement ce texte, © Skar 2003-2004, Fanfiction.net, SkarFiction.fr.st . Tous les personnages Harry Potter® sont © 1996-2004 J.K. Rowling, Bloomberry. Tous les personnages de SkarFiction.fr.st® sont © 2003-2004, Skar. *\*  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Le soleil se mit à entré dans la vaste pièce ronde. La douce lueur se faufilait entre les vallons du rideau qui couvrait la grande fenêtre. Le jeune sorcier se leva et s'étira tel un chaton. Il découvra la fenêtre de son tissu dorée et l'ouvra. Il sortit la tête et pris une bonne bouffé d'air frais. Il mit son bel uniforme et ouvra la porte avant d'entamé la descente des escaliers.  
  
-Bonjour Hermione, dit le jeune sorcier.  
  
-Bonjour Ron.  
  
-Ca va?  
  
-Oui, en fin, je crois. Toi.  
  
-J'ai du mal à croire que moi, un Weasley, puisse avoir tout ca.  
  
-Ce n'est pas tout, on vas faire les boutique!!!  
  
Trois heurts se fit entendre dans la pièce privé de Ron et Hermione. Les deux se tournèrent vers un tableau d'où venait les heurts. Des lettre dorée apparurent sur le fond noir. "TOUT LES MEMBRE DE L'ORDRE SONT PRIÉ DE SE REJOINDRE DANS LE BUREAU 9735 S.V.P. ALBUS" Le message fut claire et net. Ils doivent tous se rendre au bureau de Dombledore. Comment ils le savait??? Les chiffres étaient écrit dans leur tête. Pourquoi??? Ils ne le savent pas.  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais ce que signifie ces chiffres, dit Hermione d'un air songeur en fixant Ron.  
  
-Je n'en sais pas plus, allons y.  
  
Ils sortirent de leur logis et partir vers le bureau de Dombledore. Après avoir traversé le tableau du Chevalier de Cotogan, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étais perdu.  
  
-Mr. Le Chevalier?  
  
-Oui jeune homme???  
  
-Pouvez-vous nous indiqué comment se rendre vers le bureau du directeur?  
  
-Bien sûr, Suivez moi.  
  
Ils suivirent le Chevalier qui parla tout-seul pendant une bonne partie du chemain.  
  
-Vous savez , je suis déjà été le seigneur d'un château non loin d'ici, il étais même...  
  
-Hermione, je crois que nous aurions mieux fait de resté perdu que de l'écouter, dit le jeune garçons d'un air peut enthousiaste.  
  
Hermione lui fit un signe de tête et poursuivit la recherche du bureau. Une fois rendu devant le bureau, il s'assurèrent par terre, devant l'escalier à l'attente que quelqu'un vienne les cherché.  
  
-Ron, Hermione, suivez moi.  
  
-Et vous êtes??? S'indigna Hermione.  
  
-Arrabella Figg.  
  
-C'est bon je vous reconnaît, désolé.  
  
Tout trois partir vers un petit coin du couloir;  
  
-Chacun votre tour, touché ce bouton, dit la dame élancé.  
  
Ron et Hermione firent ce qu'à dit la dame. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre couloir qui étais presque identique.  
  
-Bienvenue dans l'Allée des Trouvailles!!! Dit Arrabella d'un ton enjoué. Vous avez maintenant deux heures pour faire vos emplettes! Si vous finissez avant le temps prévu, venez nous rejoindre moi et les autres au Chaudron Sanglant. Il se trouve juste là, elle fini cette phrase en pointant du doigt un petit café à l'autre bout du village.  
  
" Bonne avant-midi..." furent les derniers mots quelle dit puis elle leur donna un parchemin avant de tourner les talons.  
  
Les deux jeune sorcier ouvrir leur enveloppe. Ron lu la sienne à voix haute;  
  
"Pour faire votre enseignement, vous aurez besoin de;  
  
-quatre chaudrons de taille normale et un plus petit -le kit de potion : l'expert avancé, par Kenneth Ridds -100 parchemin compacté taille normale -15 plume d'oie ou de phoenix -5 habit de sorcier à l'éfligie de l'ordre -2 robes de soirée  
  
Également;  
  
-la collection entière du guide de merlin; -Les astres divinatoire par Sybille Gériko -Histoire du côté noir par Sir Arthur Great -Jamais sans ma baguette par Nicolas Flamel  
  
De plus, essayé de vous trouvé de meilleur baguette pour un meilleur apprentissage (seulement si vous en trouvé de meilleur).  
  
Pour payer, veiller dire à la caissière que je vous envoie et dites le mots de passe qui est Choco Grenouille.  
  
Sincèrement vôtre  
  
Albus Dombledore"  
  
Hermione regarda la sienne et s'aperçut qu'elle avait les même chose à acheter à l'exeption de sa baguette.  
  
Ils commencèrent par aller à la librairie pour acheter leurs livres. Ils furent bouche bée en voyant que la collection du guide de merlin à elle seule comptait 20 livres. La caissière leur donna leurs livre après leurs avoir lancer un sort pour les rapetisser, il pouvait maintenant tenir dans leur poche. Par la suites, les jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent vert une boutique de vêtement et avant même d'avoir mit le pied à l'intérieur, un dame venu les acceuillir.  
  
-Je vous souhaite le bonjour, je vous attendait, voici ce que vous allez porter. Allez les enfiler, dit-elle en pointant les robes du doigt.  
  
Ron s'obstina lorsqu'il vu que les habit était beaucoup trop grand pour eux ma la grosse dame insista. Lorsque sortit de la cabine d'essayage, il approcha de la vieille dame et elle pouffa de rire.  
  
-Vous pourriez être plus gentille, je vous avait dit que c'était trop grand.s'indigna Ron.  
  
-Un instant.  
  
La dame de la boutique arrêta de rire et donna un coup de baguette de la robe fut automatiquement ajusté à la taille de Ron. Elle regarda ensuite Ron dans les yeux et.;  
  
-Je voit que ta couleur sera le rouge magenta et bleu foncé. COLORUS, dit elle.  
  
Les robe changère de couleur de toute les robes devinrent rouge et or mais un peu plus foncé que ceux des griffondors. Et les robes de soirée étais devenue bleu et argent.  
  
La sorcière fit de même avec Hermione et leur donna leur vêtement.  
  
Ils eurent à peine le temps de prendre leur sac qu'il disparurent.  
  
*************************************  
  
Voici un autre chapitre de terminé, un peu court mais bon, vous savez les devoir de nos jour. On a pas toujours le temps de faire ce que l'on veut.  
  
Je dédis cette fin de chapitre à Lunenoire.  
  
Message à LuneNoire; Je sais que j'ai des problème pour écrire l'histoire et pour que tout le monde la comprenne. C'est pour cela que je fait de grosse rénovation pour mettre les chapitre à neuf. Je t'avertis pour te dire quand se sera fini.  
  
Message à maria vodomerl ; Merci de ton encouragement. 


	8. Le retour

*** Je tien à dire que je n'ai aucun lien quelconque avec J.K.Rowling. Si c'était le cas, je serais éperdument riche...***  
  
*/* SvP ne pas copier en partie ou entièrement ce texte, © Skar 2003-2004, Fanfiction.net, SkarFiction.fr.st . Tous les personnages Harry Potter® sont © 1996-2004 J.K. Rowling, Bloomberry. Tous les personnages de SkarFiction.fr.st® sont © 2003-2004, Skar. *\*

Chapitre 8

-Je vous avait très bien dit de ne pas dépasser le temps permi...

La voix d'Arabella Figg résonnait dans la pièce.

-Désoler on ne voulait pas vous faire attendre, répondit Ron d'un tond plutôt navré.

-Là n'est pas le problème... si vous seriez rester une minute de plus, vous auriez été désintégré entre deux dimension..

La gorge des deux jeune se serrèrent. Ils eurent le coeur qui palpitât soudainement...

-Où sommes-nous? Demandère Ron et Hermione...

-À Poudlard, suivez moi.

Le tond sec de sa voix résonnait dans leur tête et ils ne la firent pas répété.

Après avoir traverser la moitié du château, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait qui protégeait le dortoir des deux jeunes gens. 

-Restez ici... Dombledore vous rendra une petite visite plus tard. En passant, il y a deux carte des Maraudeur dans la pièce, utilisez les à bon égard.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans leur dortoire et prirent les deux carte qui flottaient dans les airs...

Ils allèrent s'assirent quand un gros nuage de fumé apparu. Il étais si épais qu'il était totalement impossible de voir à travers... Le nuage se dissipa peut à peut et un silhouette se dessina... c'était Harry.

Il ne fut qu'un moment pour qu'hermione et Ron soient dans ses bras...

-Où étais-tu passer? Demandèrent en choeur les deux amis...

-J'ai commencer par allez au jardin des runes et je suis aller voir Dudley puis je suis venu ici!!!

-Il t'en faut du temps pour faire ça!!!

-Mais non, ça ne ma pris que 2 heures...

-On verra ça plus tard.

Un silence fut mais ne tarda pas d'être brisé pas Harry...

-Où sommes-nous?

-Dans nos dortoir privé, ironisa Hermione.

-Quoi? Pourquoi avez-vous droit à ce traitement de faveur?

-Parceque nous faisons parti de L'Ordre du Phoenix, toi aussi d'ailleur.

-Quoi???

-On t'expliquera plus tard. Au fait, comment à tu fait pour apparaître comme ça, au milieu de la pièce?

-Je l'ai demandé...

-Tu l'as quoi???

-J'ai reçu un talisman d'une dame et il me permet de faire plusieurs chose comme de voyager à travers les dimensions, me déplacer par une sorte de transplanage... et faire de la magie sans baguette et le tous, en augmentant mes pouvoirs...

-Wow! J'en aurait peut-être de besoin!!!

-Ron, voyions, il appartien à Harry.

La conversation dura environ une heure... ils ont parler de l'attaque et de l'appelle de Dombledore et ainsi que du voyage dans le chemain des trouvaille... Ensuite Harry à raconter sa drôle de rencontre et ses voyage interdimansions...

Ils furent coupé par un heurt qui se fit entendre à leur porte...

Dombledore entra dans la pièce et quand il vit Harry, un sourir se dessina...

SONORUS! Je demande à tout les membres de l'ordre de se rendre au dortoir numéro 247... 

D'un geste de baguette, il abaissa le son de sa voix.

-Bonjours jeunes gens... Heureux de voir que Harry est de retour. Pourrais-je savoir comment tu as fait pour venir ici???

-Le talisman monsieur...

-Je vois, Arabella j'imagine..

-Oui, je crois.

Il ne fut pas longtemps avant qu'une troupe de sorciers entre dans la pièce.

Chacun fut surprit de voir Harry dans cette pièce...

-Quoi, vous, SORTEZ D'ICI!!!!!!!!!!!

le visage de Harry tourna au rouge et il se mit à léviter dans les air... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un autre petit chapitre mais bon, au moin, en vla un...

Je ne pourrai plus mettre de chapitre en ligne avant un petit bout puisque les examen arrive...

Merci à Breizhonat pour la lecture de ma fic... je sais ce n'est pas long mais... j'ai fait mon possible avec le temps que j'ai...


	9. Chapitre Dernier

Bonjours chers lecteurs et lectrices... je doit maintenant abandonné l'écriture de cette fic pour m'attardé un peu plus a mes études... les grades monte et les difficulté aussi... Voici une fin très simple mais tout de même bien pensée... Elle n'est pas très époustouflante mais bon, il faut faire avec. De toute Façon, le 5e livre est sorti... La voici.  
  
Chapitre Dernier  
  
Harry se tord sur lui même tellement il a mal... il a l'impression d'avoir reçu un doloris de plein fouet. Il essais d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arrive pas! Il a l'impression que quelqu'un lui en empêche... soudain, il a une vision...  
  
# Sirius est dans une pièce ronde, il à l'air de chercher quelque chose... Dans cette pièce ronde, il y a un dizaine de porte. Il en ouvre une et se retrouve dans une vaste pièce...#  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut...  
  
-Allez, debout petit. Je ne veux pas te voir de la journée. Habille et Dehors...  
  
Harry se retrouva dans son lit... Chez les Dursley. Il prit ses lunette et se leva. Il se dirigea alors vers le calendrier dans le fond de la pièce... Il regarda des cercle rouge autour des chiffres correspondant au date. Il avait entouré ces chiffre chaque jour depuis son arrivé de Poudlard  
  
Il vit qu'il y avait 1 mois de retard dans les cercles... pourtant, il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant les classe...  
  
Il dut se rendre a l'évidence... Il a rêvé tout cela...  
  
Pour la suite, lisez le livre original  
  
******* NON écouté moi avant de me lancer la première pierre. J'ai dû fair cela pour moi mais... aussi pour vous... Car je commence un Harry Potter Et La Quête Mystérieuse, un suite de Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phoenix...*******  
  
Merci Spécial à Breizhonat qui ma toujours soutenue... Merci de ton encouragement et J'espère que tu lira ma future fic qui sortira le avant le 6 septembre 7h30PM(heure du Québec).  
  
Merci de m'avoir lu...  
  
À la Prochaine...  
  
SKAR 


End file.
